This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented invited lectures at the Chinese and Brazilian HUPO Congresses, at a Symposium on Frontiers of Proteomics, Fudan Univ., Shanghai City, at the European Carbohydrate Symposium in Vienna, Austria and at the European FTMS meeting in Lausanne, Switzerland. Dr. Leymarie, and Prof. Zaia's students Mr. Naimy and Mr. (now Dr.) Staples made oral presentations at the International Proteoglycan Conference in France. Prof. McComb was a coauthor of one of the papers. Prof. Lin and graduate student Ms. Sargaeva were coauthors of the oral presentation made by Ms. Sargaeva at the Uppsala Conference in Nara, Japan. Collaborators in the Amyloid Program at BUSM presented research results from the Resource at the International Amyloid Symposium held in Rome.